


airdrop

by yoondong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, airdrop flirting, art student hyuck, mark is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondong/pseuds/yoondong
Summary: Donghyuck wasn't used to having people around his space, especially not pretty ones.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	airdrop

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread. also very rushed. very self-indulgent ;; might be part of a longer series im working on who knOWS

It was another slow day. As usual, the contents of his to-do list piling up even higher as each course passes, the outputs he needed to submit increasing. Tracking them on his phone app and physical planner was getting tedious now, but he was grateful for the distraction.  


Donghyuck had no other classes for the day so he headed to the other side of the university where the church was located. It had a small garden at the back and students were welcome to come in as they pleased, so he had taken it as his sanctuary whenever he got too stressed with everything. He stopped by the food stalls outside to grab something to eat before heading inside.  


The church was… well, a church. All dark stone, somehow mossy, and quiet. There were some instances that he would come across the priests, to which Donghyuck would give them a small nod before proceeding to the garden. They paid him no mind, which was great, because he didn’t want to explain his dark hair streaked with blond at the ends for the nth time. Besides, his faculty allowed it (one of the perks of being in the Fine Arts and Design department), so he had no business in explaining it to other people.  


Armed with his sketchbook and rendering materials, he steps foot in the garden. As usual, there was no one there save for the few stray cats that liked to lounge around to wait for food. The place was lush and green, a few sitting areas with round tables and small roofs above them which Donghyuck liked, because the sun’s shade was too much at times making it hard for him to focus on his work. Today he had no particular task that needed to be done (he wasn’t in the mood for it too, and he was very much against working while he was uninspired since he thinks his work won’t be as great), but he wanted to practice. He had taken photos a few days ago for reference and today would be the perfect time.  


He takes a seat in one of the farther tables, setting his lunch aside for later. He’s been _traumatized_ from eating while working, accidentally spilling some of the food on important plates one too many times and swore he would never do it again. Taking out his phone to bring up the photo he wanted to recreate.  


It was of his Uni at dusk, the pinks and purples swirling in the sky with a few wisps of clouds in the background. The true focus, however, was the main building of their campus which housed the science courses. He liked how he had framed the photo despite running late to class. Despite being in his junior year, the scenery in his university still fascinates him to no end. Each time he would pass by the main building he always, _always_ takes a photo. On a particularly boring day where he was waiting for his friends, he had scrolled through his camera roll and found the photo, in awe of its beauty. He keeps the photos he wanted to recreate in a folder on his phone, and he had been waiting for the perfect timing where he could do it in peace.  


He begins sketching, the lines of graphite coming together after a while. A rough draft and Donghyuck finally deems it okay to be rendered with the colored pencils he brought with him today. Just as when he was about to take them out of his bag, his stomach growls. Time passed by quickly. He closes the sketchbook and takes the food container, chopsticks digging in rice and seasoned chicken to feed his hunger.  


He was too focused in his work that he didn’t notice someone else has come in the garden too. The boy was sitting on the opposite table, head buried in a thick book and a stack of papers—readings, Donghyuck assumes—beside it. There were also highlighters amidst the mess. One look at his uniform and it suddenly makes sense. A liberal art major, Donghyuck notes. They were always busy with readings and papers. He would know, since one of his friends take up Literature. The boy had round, rimmed glasses, his hair looking like it had been styled. He had high cheekbones too, which Donghyuck found… attractive. Not wanting to be caught staring, he brings his attention back to his food and finishes the rest of it to continue his study.  


Just when he was about to pick up one of the blue pencils, he could see the boy crouching down from the corner of his eye. He seems to be feeding one of the cats something. This piques his interest even further, a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth. It took him a while for the cats to get used to him, but the boy looks like he’s been well-acquainted with them. He turns back to his sketchbook to continue coloring.  


After a while Donghyuck had turned on a new page, the photo he was trying to recreate momentarily discarded. Before he knew it, he’d been sketching the boy in front of him, who was busy writing on the margins of his book. He peers up to make sure that the portrait was accurate when he meets the boy’s eyes.  


_Crap._ He was too suspicious! He should’ve just discreetly taken a photo and called it a day. Donghyuck blushes, mind unable to come up with an excuse as to why he kept on looking up. Surprisingly, the boy gives him a small smile and looks down again, twirling his pen, his other free hand tapping on the table’s surface.  


Well that went by smoothly. His brain was short-circuiting trying to find a proper excuse as to why he kept on stealing glances at him. He couldn’t just say _I was drawing you_ , could he? Thankful that the boy didn’t find it weird, Donghyuck continues to refine the sketch in front of him. His mind was still distracted though, still embarrassed that their eyes met.  


The sketch was somewhat done, so Donghyuck starts drawing one of the cats by the garden. Time passes and neither of them seem to have plans to get up from where they were seated anytime soon. He stretches his limbs, cracking his knuckles, a habit he didn’t seem to have until recently. Donghyuck checks the time on his phone, seeing as it was getting a little late. The sky’s hues turning into a mix of orange and pink. He had to get going soon to avoid the rush hour, so he starts packing his things.  


He considers giving the boy the page but that would be too weird. Definitely weird. An idea pops into his head, quickly grabbing his phone and pulling up the camera app. Positioning the phone so the shadows wouldn’t get in the way, he taps away.  


Slinging his backpack on his shoulder, Donghyuck gets ready to leave. The trash from his lunch was with him and there was nothing else on the table left so he walks away, busy with his phone. Once he was out of sight, he skims through the photos of the sketch he had taken earlier.  


After reviewing the photos in the camera roll, he finally picks one decent enough. Without thinking, he turns AirDrop on. The boy had an iPhone, he was sure, because he had picked it up earlier and the telltale stove-looking camera gave it away. No one else was in the vicinity, so Donghyuck hits send. The sound notifies him that the photo had been received. This was his cue to leave, so he walks briskly until he reaches the end of the exit.  


Mark would like to AirDrop you a note.  


His heart was racing. It would be impolite to decline, wouldn’t it? His fingers were shaking as he clicked the ‘Accept’ button.  


_‘you can just ask, you know :] hahaha’_


End file.
